Aftermath
by Freeheart
Summary: A oneshot for Vivian Vande Velde's Now You See It... In which questions are asked, questions are answered, Larry eats socks, the title has nothing to do with the story, and there is JulianxWendy. Rated for no reason.


This is a short oneshot that I made for _Now You See It…_ because it's a good book, and there aren't many fics about. Be warned, it might suck, but at least I tried… right? Oh, and this takes place after the book…

I do not own _Now You See It…_, Vivian Vande Velde does. (I think that's her name…)

* * *

I stared at Tiffanie all through classes that day. Or rather, I would have, had we had classes together. In actuality, I stared at her when she came into the cafeteria, Julian at her heels.

It had been a week since I had seen them last, when we had parted after our 'heroic' rescue of Julian. I hadn't had any contact with anyone from Kazaran Dahaani in that time, though I was beginning to wonder if those socks of mine really _had_ fallen behind the washing machine…

Tiffanie looked like her usual self, or rather, her usual, glamoured self. She smiled and waved at everyone, the typical popular girl. You could never have guessed that she was actually a witch from a different world. I suppressed a giggle, wondering how all the people in the room would have reacted if they knew what she really looked like.

Julian, I noticed, looked a little more depressed. His skin was slightly paler then when I'd seen him before, and he looked as if he hadn't had enough sleep last night. Still, his eyes searched the crowd, as if looking for someone.

Looking for _me_? Some stupid part of me thought.

Oh, shut up, I told that ever so smart voice.

But he was. The moment he caught my eye, he smiled and waved, and both he and Tiffanie made there way over to where I sat with my friends.

"Hey Wendy," he said as he came over.

"Uh, hi," I replied, with all the eloquence of a poet.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. "It's about, um… that." He waved his hand in the air. It took me a moment to figure out that he was talking about Kazaran Dahaani.

"Um… sure?" I replied hesitantly as I stood up from the bench that I had been sitting on.

"Ooo," my so-called 'friends' chorused. Once again, they wore that 'ooo-a-boy' look, the one they had worn when Julian had first come over, and I had thought him part of some whacko alien conspiracy to get glasses I had picked up from my front lawn and had been destroyed in 1953.

In response to that, Julian blushed slightly, and I assume, I did as well, which made the girls giggle.

"Oh, come on. We haven't got all day, you know," Tiffanie reminded everyone, impatience in her voice.

"Of course we wouldn't want you to be late for your next hair appointment, your majesty," I replied, hoping the sarcasm was evident.

Tiffanie rolled her eyes and started walking away, towards the door that lead out of the cafeteria. Still blushing slightly, Julian and I followed her.

When we were out of anyone's earshot, Tiffanie turned to face us.

"All is going well back home," she reported. "Vediss and Berrech are imprisoned, as was decided, and their henchmen are cleaning up Dragon Cove. Vediss and Berrech are set to join them in community service in a few decades or so."

I blinked. "A sentencing that bad for imprisoning a dragon for a few weeks and a half elf for a few hours?"

"They imprisoned a _monarch_," Tiffanie reminded me. As if I'd forgotten that Julian was a prince. "That, and we offered a choice between community service and dragon type justice."

"Okay…" I could see why they had chosen serving the community. Dragons could get pretty scary when angry.

"Also," she started again, "I managed to buy Brave Heart off his owners, without any slippers being chewed to bits."

"Now, he makes a racket in _our_ backyard," Julian added.

I nodded. Then, about 2.5 seconds later, I realised exactly what he had said.

"You two live together? Alone?" I asked, blinking like an idiot.

"No, I live with my mother," Julian replied.

"You haven't been arrested yet? I mean, two fifteen year olds living alone is kind of suspicious, don't you think?"

Tiffanie shook her head, a half smile on her face, and wiggled her finger at me in a 'tut-tut' manner. "Are you forgetting who has magic on her side?"

"… So you appear to them as a hundred year old crone? Wouldn't they put you in a centre for looking like that?"

"Of course not! I glamour myself to look like a middle aged woman, if anyone comes to call. Besides, I'm proud of my age," the Wicked Witch of the West replied sharply as she crossed her arms.

"Is _that _why you always look like a teenager?" I asked. "Except, you know, through magical lenses and in worlds that actually have magic…"

"Ye-no." Tiffanie changed her answer mid-word.

"You've got to hand it to her, mother. Wendy does have a point," Julian said with a nod.

"Oh, quiet, you," she snapped good-naturedly. "And Wendy, you might want to be slightly more considerate to your future mother-in-law." She winked.

I was beginning to wonder why she was being so nice to me. It couldn't just be because I knew who she really was-

Wait. Back up a step. _Mother-in-law?_

I stared at Tiffanie, then turned my gaze towards Julian, who face was bright red. When I turned my gaze back towards Tiffanie, she was laughing.

The moment I opened my mouth to speak again, something small and hard hit me in the back of my head. I whirled around and saw...

A sock floating in mid air, about five feet from where I stood.

"The demented blueberry is back again, isn't he?" I asked.

Tiffanie appeared to listen closely to whoever was holding the sock, which, I assume, was Larry.

"He says yes," Tiffanie said by way of answering, "And to not forget what happened in… Vegas?" Her voice rose questioningly at the end, as if she didn't quite understood what the spreenie was saying.

"Well, there goes all my socks," I sighed.

I turned to Julian and smiled. He returned the smile, and then Tiffanie began laughing again, which made me sure that we were both redder than a tomato or a sports car or a red pepper or a … red thing. I was sure that Larry was cracking up as well, though I couldn't see or hear him.

Yes, from now on, everything was going to be _perfectly normal, _I'm so sure…

* * *

And… that's all folks! I hope you've enjoyed this little fic from me, and that it wasn't to confusing. So, anyway, please review!


End file.
